The Best Day Songfic
by AGirlCanDream2922
Summary: I thought this song was adorable, one of my favorites for sure. It went well with this storyline. I hope you like.


**The Best Day**

**Mamma Mia! Songfic**

**Sophie age five**

Donna smiled at the golden haired girl in the overstuffed winter's coat. They were on mainland, picking out pumpkins for Halloween. The little girl, Sophie, stood near her mother's legs. Donna laughed as Sophie's hat slipped over her eyes. Donna pulled the hat back into place. Sophie smiled and looked up at Donna. Then she began to run. She ran past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, a smile big enough to make anyone's day on her face. Sophie stopped near a patch of large pumpkins. Donna smiled and jogged over to her darling daughter. Sophie's eyes weren't on the pumpkins, in fact she was pointing up into the sky.

"Look mommy, the sky. It looks golden!" Sophie said in clear awe. Donna ruffled the little girls hair and laughed.

"Yup darlin' it is!" she replied. Sophie turned to her mother and clung tightly to her legs. Donna smiled and picked Sophie up. She walked her back to the wagon, that was full of small and medium sized pumpkins. Sophie hopped down and sat in the wagon. Donna grinned and pulled the wagon to the checkout. She threw some crumpled fives down on the counter and walked away. As soon as the pumpkins and Sophie were in the car, Donna climbed in herself. She glanced behind her. Sophie was sitting there smiling.

"Mommy why are the trees different colors? They were always green I thought," Sophie mused. Donna smiled.  
"Because the trees get tired and the leaves begin to die. In the process, they change color," Donna said, knowing she wouldn't understand. Sophie clearly didn't, for she wore a look that said "HUH?" Donna laughed.

"Mommy, you're not scared of anything are you?" Sophie asked suddenly. Donna laughed again.

"Not when you're around Sophie, darling," Donna replied. Sophie was so full of questions lately.

"Does Cinderella or Snow White live closer to us?" Sophie asked.

"I think that Cinderella probably does, but I don't know if Snow White's house is by us or far, far away, angel," Donna chuckled. Sophie seemed content with the answer. She turned her head to the side and was soon sleeping. Before she fell asleep Donna heard her whisper, "That was the best day. And it was with my mommy," Donna smiled, her heart warming her whole body. That was true, it was the best day.

_"I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on. I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run. Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides look now, the sky is gold. I hug your legs and fall asleep, on the way home. I don't know why all the trees change in the fall. I know you're not scared of anything at all. Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away, but I know I had the best day with you today."_

**Sophie now aged thirteen**

Sophie opened the door with shaking hands. How could Kaieleigh **(A/N: Kaieleigh is pronounced Kaylee but I like this spelling better)** be so mean to her? Sophie had thought she was her best friend. Apparently making fun of Sophie was better than being friends with her.

"Soph is that you?" Donna called from somewhere in the house. Sophie didn't answer. Instead she threw her book bag down, and collapsed on the floor crying. Donna was still calling Sophie. She walked into the living room, saw her daughter was a crying mess, and ran to sit next to her.

"Chiquitita tell me what's wrong? I have never seen such sorrow, in your eyes..." Donna sang. Sophie couldn't help but smile a little. That was the song her mother always sang to her when she was sad.

"Now what happened baby?" Donna asked. Sophie sighed, her beautiful blue eyes still flooded with tears.

"Kaieleigh was mean to me! I didn't even do anything to her. But Maria Limely was there and she convinced her to say mean things to me," Sophie explained, crying a little harder when she finished.

"Darling whatever do you mean? What did she say?" Donna asked hugging Sophie tighter. Sophie shook her head indicating she'd rather not say. Donna understood. She helped Sophie up, and left her on the couch for a minute. When she returned she was holding her purse and the keys to the jeep.

"Let's go to mainland and talk, you know a little windowshopping?" Donna said. Sophie stopped crying and jumped up and hugged her mother. Donna smiled and walked out to the beat-up blue jeep. Sophie ran out after her and jumped in. Donna copied the move. The girls were soon off to mainland, riding in the jeep, then the ferry. Finally they arrived in the little town of Aphrodite (it's very Greek). The pair got dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant and they talked it over. Afterwards Sophie could breathe a little easier and forget about Maria Limely and Kaieleigh. Donna and Sophie laughed and talked as they windowshopped, walking down the sidewalks of town. Soon Sophie felt well enough to go back. And she had gotten some great things, like a new shirt, new flipflops, and a couple bracelets. Donna had a surprise for her to. It was a necklace Sophie had been admiring. It was silver chained, with green and blue beads. In the middle of the beads, there was a small diamond. Donna hoped Sophie would love it. On the ferry ride and the car ride home, the two laughed and laughed, smiling the whole time. Sophie hugged her mom when they got home and after Donna had given her the necklace.

"Mom, thank you! I love you so much! That was truly the best day," Sophie said. Donna smiled and nodded. She agreed. It was the best day.

"_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends, could be so mean. I come home cryin' and you hold me tight, and grab the keys. And drive and drive until we found a town far enough away. And we talk and windowshop til' I forgot all their names. I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school, I know I'm laughin' on the car ride home with you. Don't know how long its gonna take to feel okay. But I know I had the best day. With you today."_

**Sophie now aged 21**

"Mom! I don't care if Sam isn't my real father! He's excellent at what he does. I can't believe you thought I'd care. I'm glad Bill's my dad, and I'm glad Sam is my stepdad. And I'm glad to have Harry here! Okay?" Sophie shouted. Donna smiled when her daughter's angry rant was over.

"Why are you smiling Donna?" Sam asked with a short laugh. Donna turned to him and kissed him, his hand wrapped in her soft hair and her hands in his hair. Then they broke apart.

"Because, my daughter is right. I don't know why I thought it would matter that much," Donna replied, her face in his chest. Sam laughed and pulled Donna tighter to him.

"I love you Mrs. Carmichael," he whispered.

"I love you Mr. Carmichael," she replied. Sophie smiled at her parents. She knew she was right, it didn't matter who her father was, she loved them all so much. And their strength as fathers grew on Sophie and made her maternally better as well. They were excellent, strong fathers.

**Sophie now aged 21 and a half**

"Pregnant? Mom you're pregnant?" Sophie spluttered. Donna and Sam smiled at her and nodded.

"About four months gone. I thought it was just weight gain, and that I had the flu, but Sam here made me get it checked out. And yup, I'm pregnant," Donna explained. Sophie ran to her mother and hugged her tight, but not to tight, then she hugged Sam as tight as she could.

"You guys are great!" Sophie laughed. Sky came up behind her and hugged her and Sam as well. She felt like a little girl again.

**Sophie now aged 25**

Sophie smiled at her three and a half year old brother. His name was Landon Samuel Carmichael, and he was one of the best things that had happened to the family besides Sam and Sky.

"Sophie help please. Landon need help," it was Landon's small voice that greeted Sophie. Sophie smiled and walked over to him.

"What is it baby bro?" she asked, nudging him playfully. Landon smiled up at his big sister and tugged on her hand.

"Want to show you something. Surprise for mommy on Mommy's day. You can't tell!" he told her. Sophie laughed. Tomorrow was Mother's Day and Landon had been working on Donna's surprise for about three days now. The pair arrived at Landon's door. He looked both ways, like a secret agent and then quickly opened the door and pulled Sophie in. Landon was one of the only people with a clean room, and he was only about four. Landon went over to his dresser and pulled open a drawer. Sophie looked inside and gasped. His present for his mother was a handmade card, that was beautifully done. And then there was a small box that looked like one from a jewlery store. Landon pulled it out and opened it up. Inside was a necklace that he had made, with purple and yellow beads and a charm of a heart in the middle. It reminded Sophie of the necklace she wore with the green and blue beads and a diamond in the middle. Sophie picked Landon up and hugged him.

"Landon baby, its wonderful!" she exclaimed. Landon smiled and hugged her, wrapping his small fingers in her hair, the way he did to Donna. God sure did smile on this wonderful brother who, in Sophie's eyes was better inside and out than her. She loved him so much. He was just as lucky as her though. She had grown up and he was growing up in a beautiful house, where there was space to run and jump and swim and play. Sophie loved it because this was the place she had had all the best days with her mother. This was one that was now with her little brother.

_"I have an excellent father, his strength is makin' me stronger. God smiles on my little brother, inside and out he's better than I am. And I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run, and I...had...the best days with you."_

**Sophie now aged 27**

Donna, Sophie, Sam, and Landon all sat on the carpet in the living room. Boxes and video tapes were scattered all around them. They were looking through the home videos. Sophie laughed and held one up. It had "Sophie painting age 3" written on it. Donna plucked it out of Sophie's hand and popped it in the VCR. The video came on the screen and sure enough, there was a three-year old Sophie and a twenty-three year old Donna ("Oh my god, I was so young then," Donna commented). Sophie sat at the kitchen table with a paper and some napkins. She had her hair up and a long paint shirt on. Donna walked on the screen and poured paint in to a container. She walked off and got another color. Donna did this about four more times. Then Sophie dipped her fingers in the paint and began to spred it all around. Donna sat down next to her baby girl and helped her clean her hands when she wanted a new color. The whole time, she talked to Sophie. She talked about Cinderella and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. She talked about the pirate ship playset that Lisa had brought over on one of the playdates.

"Wow mom! This is beautiful!" Sophie said. Donna turned to Sophie and nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Landon asked. Donna wiped away a tear.

"Landon darling, I'm just so happy to see these videos. It makes me think back," Donna said. Sophie smiled.

"Donna honey, who is video taping this?" Sam asked, reaching over and wiping another tear from Donna's eye. Donna laughed.

"My old, old boyfriend Mack. Sophie always used to think it was her daddy, and she would say 'Daddy is smart, and mommy is the prettiest lady ever.' Mack was a good sport about the break-up and Sophie didn't really notice he had gone," Donna said still smiling. Sophie sighed and laughed. She was so happy they had found these videos. It just showed the best days she had with her mom.

_"There is a video I found from back when I was three. You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talkin' to me. It's the age of princesses and pirate ships, and the seven dwarves. My daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world."_

**That Evening**

"Mom, do you remember when I was five and I asked you why the trees changed?" Sophie asked, sitting down on her mother's bed. Donna laughed and nodded. How could she forget?  
"Well, now I know why! And I know that you were on my side of fights, even when I was wrong. I wanted to say I love you and its not just because you gave me your eyes and your hair. But for watching me grow through the years and shine. I really wanted you to know that you were the one who gave me all my best days and that today was one of them. Mom, I love you!" Sophie said. Donna felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. Sophie stood and went over to her mother's side of the bed. They hugged and hugged and cried and cried. The whole time Sam and Landon stood in the doorway and watched. Sophie sure knew how to make people's nights even better. Donna let Sophie up.

"I love you more than you can see, I love you so my darling Sophie," she said. Then Sam and Landon came over to the two. They all sat on the bed and hugged. It was the a perfect family picture for a perfect family day.

_"Now I know why all the trees change in the fall. I know you were on my side even when I was wrong. And I love you for givin' me your eyes. For stayin' back and watchin' me shine. And I didn't know if you knew. So I'm takin' this chance to say. That I had the best day with you today."_


End file.
